Cross clamps are used in heart surgery to clamp the aorta. Increasingly, minimally invasive techniques have made traditional cross clamps less desirable. There is a need for aortic cross clamps which are suited for minimally invasive surgical techniques, either applied through a port or cannula or through a small incision.